


Le Parfum des Camélias

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [33]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Hand Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute boys being super cute and blushy, literal fluff fest, pseudo-historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Guang-hong is a farmer's son who enjoys spending his free time at a flower-filled meadow away from his village.  One day, he meets an enchanting boy from the village on the other side of the mountain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> every time I listen to _"Le parfum de fleurs"_ I see this mostly sweet story of Leo and Guang-hong in a meadow literally covered with flowers and I had to get it outta my head before Viktuuri week. might do a longer version of this later, who knows.

 

Le parfum des camélias

 

A single, fluffy cloud drifts in the field of Guang-hong’s vision, partially blocking out the late summer sun’s rays.  Guang-hong smiles, humming a nameless tune.  It’s a gorgeous day out.  Guang-hong is happy with the fact that he has had the opportunity to slip out of his home and escape the mundane chores at his house or working his butt off at the fields for the day.  

Guang-hong rolls over to his side.  He gazes out to the meadow, which is blanketed by hundreds of flowers.  He can spot yellow, red, and white  camellias amongst wild flowers that he cannot name.  He decides to pick some of the flowers so he can bring them home to brighten up the interior.  But they smell so nice look so beautiful nestled in the meadow that he feels sorry for the flowers.  

“Good afternoon,” an unfamiliar voice greets.  Guang-hong startles.  He puts on his most intimidating glare as he sits up to face the intruder.

All of his annoyance, or what little of it that bubbled up inside him, dissipates as he is faced with a smile as warm as the August sun.  The other boy has a kind brown eyes, tanned skin, and tousled brown hair that grazes his nape.  Heat spreads across Guang-hong’s cheeks upon the realisation that he has been staring at this stranger’s face for a good minute.

“S-sorry,” he mumbles out of reflex.  “I didn’t mean to stare.”

The boy laughs, taking a seat next to Guang-hong.  He sits down right next to Guang-hong, their thighs nearly touching.

“It’s fine.  I’m Leo, by the way.”  He holds his hand out, in a similar manner that Guang-hong has seen the grown-ups do.

“Guang-hong,” he replies.  Leo’s hand feels strong and welcoming in Guang-hong’s.

“Are you from the village on the other side of the mountain?” Leo guesses.

Guang-hong nods, dropping his gaze to the ground. 

“You looked like you were about to pick some of the flowers,” Leo states.

“I changed my mind,” Guang-hong mutters.  “I feel sorry for the flowers.  Don’t you think it’s sad that the flowers don’t have a say in whether or not they get picked by a human or lives until it meets its end naturally?”

Leo touches Guang-hong’s chin tenderly with his fingertips, prompting him to lift his head.   Guang-hong can feel the heat spread to the rest of his face.  Leo doesn’t say anything as he picks up a yellow camellia and tucks it behind Guang-hong’s ear.

‘I think that the flowers won’t mind being picked if the person doing the picking was as pretty as you.  Wouldn’t they be happy knowing that their little sacrifice made one adorable person happy?”

“Y-you think so?” Guang-hong stutters.

“I know so,” Leo reassures him with a smile.  “Beautiful, even.”

“I’m no-not beautiful,” Guang-hong rebuts.

“Yes, you are,” Leo asserts.  “And believe me when I tell you that the golden hues in the flower only serves to accentuate your beauty.”

“Th-thank you,” Guang-hong mumbles.

Leo laughs.  He slings his arm around Guang-hong’s shoulders.  “I like you, Guang-hong.  We should hang out some other time, too.  Why have I not seen you before?  My family o — -we live close by so I come here quite often.”

“Ah, I’m usually busy working at the landlord’s fields or at home.  I have today off because my parents are visiting some relatives.  I’m sure that no one will miss me at the fields.”

“I’m sure that there are a few who do miss you at work,” Leo smiles.

Guang-hong smiles back, albeit with less grace than the other boy.  He fidgets with his hands until his eyes land on a red camellia within his arm’s reach.  He picks it up and slides it into the silky strands of Leo’s hair.

“Now we’re even” Guang-hong declares.

Leo grabs for Guang-hong’s hand before Guang-hong has had a chance to drop it back onto the ground.  He raises it to his lips, kissing the centre of Guang-hong’s palm.  He flips the hand over and interlocks their fingers together.

“Will you be spending the rest of this gorgeous day staring at the skies?” Leo inquires, staring straight into Guang-hong’s eyes.

Guang-hong shakes his head.  He gulps nervously; he doesn’t even know why he’s nervous all of a sudden.  “I should head back to the village.  I’m not good at cooking and my parents are away, travelling for the month.  I think I’ll pick up from the bakery on my way.”

“Or you can come to my house,” Leo offers with that sunny smile.  “My mama’s an excellent cook, if I say so myself.”

“Won’t your family mind?”

Leo shakes his head.  “Friends are always welcome in my home.”

“O-okay,” Guang-hong agrees.  “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Leo is the first to stand up.  He doesn’t release Guang-hong’s hand.  Instead, he pulls Guang-hong up one-handed.  Not having expected the action, Guang-hong stumbles and loses his balance.  They do not fall in a heap.  Guang-hong does, however, end up in Leo’s arms.

“Sorry, I totally meant for that to happen,” Leo chuckles.

“You’re quite bold, aren’t ya?”

Leo smirks.  “You’ll see just how bold I can get.”

Guang-hong gulps again.  Somehow, he doesn’t mind the overtly mischievous tone in Leo’s voice.  He would go as far as saying that he likes it.

“Shall we?” Leo asks, gesturing towards the woods.

“We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop an ask in my inbox in [Tumblr](http://simply-emily24.tumblr.com). I guarantee that nothing you ask can faze me ;D
> 
>  **constructive criticisms are always welcome on my fics**  
>  (º ♡º) ~♬


End file.
